


Luggage

by LissaMU



Series: Naughty Bits [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Luggage mix-up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: What do you get when you cross two suitcases and William and Lizzy?  Well, this is one of my naughty bits, so I think you can guess.





	Luggage

'Yes Charles, the plane has finally landed. I'm on my way to baggage claim now, and then I'll grab a taxi and head straight to the meeting. Ok, bye.'  William Darcy hurriedly snapped his cell shut and sprinted to pick up his suitcase. The bags were just rolling off when he arrived, and he immediately spotted his; he had selected the rather garish bright orange particularly to stand out so he could grab it in a hurry, and was running so late now that he was thankful he had. He snapped it up when it came by and ran out to catch a cab and head into town.

 

'Yes, Mother, I know I'm late for Daddy's party, but it's not my fault the flight was delayed two hours; there were thunderstorms in New York. OK, OK!  I'll be there as soon as I can!  I just need to grab my suitcase and I'll pick up the bus. Goodbye mother!'  Lizzy Bennet hung up the phone in a huff and made her way quickly to baggage claim. She quickly snatched her hated orange suitcase- a gift from her mother, who had assured her that a suitcase that stood out would make traveling easier- and made it to the bus just in time.

 

After the exhausting emergency meeting, all William wanted to do was change into his pyjamas and relax with a nice glass of single malt. He finally got to his suite at the hotel, kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie before throwing his suitcase on the bed. When he threw it open, however, the contents he had expected to find (his sales samples, business shirts, ties, shorts, socks, and pyjamas, neatly organised in colour-coded plastic bags) had been replaced by a couple of calico dresses, stockings, and a small but fascinating collection of silky underthings. William briefly contemplated the kind of body that would fill those pieces, but quickly snapped out of his reverie when he realised that, if he had women's underwear in his possession, somewhere in the city a woman with attractive curves currently had his.

 

'Good heavens Lizzy!  First you're two hours late, then you show up looking like _that_?  I do hope you've brought something nicer!' Mrs. Bennet greeted her daughter as she walked up to the house.

 

'Hello to you too, Mom. Yes, I have a dress, I just need to go up and unpack. Give me a few minutes.'  Eager to escape her mother, Lizzy hurried upstairs and opened her bag to change. To her horror, several coloured plastic bags containing men's clothing stared back at her instead of her own things. 'No… no no no!  This cannot be happening!' she groaned with frustration. 'Could anything else go wrong on this trip?'  She sighed and shut the bag in favour of digging through her sister Kitty's closet for something to wear. At last settling on the least slutty dress she could find, she went downstairs for the party and wrote herself a note to call the airline the next morning.

 

Meanwhile, William had found a business card inside the bag. 'Elizabeth Bennet, 600 Madison Avenue, (212) 555-6374. All right, let's give it a try.' 

 

'Smith and Bennet, Attorneys at Law. How may I direct your call?'

 

'Hello, my name is William Darcy. I am trying to contact Ms. Elizabeth Bennet.'

 

'Ms. Bennet is on vacation this week sir. Would you like to leave a message on her voice mail?'

 

'Actually, it is very important that I speak to her right away.'

 

'I’m sorry sir, but that is the best I can do. If this is an emergency, I can connect you with one of the other partners.'

 

'No, I really need to speak with Ms. Bennet herself. You see, there has been a mix-up with our bags, and I'm certain that she wants her belongings back as much as I want mine.'

 

'Oh dear. Well, I suppose if that's the case, I can give you her cell phone number.'

 

'I would very much appreciate it.'  He scribbled down the number the receptionist gave him and hung up after thanking the young woman profusely. He dialled Elizabeth's number and crossed his fingers that she would pick up, but was disappointed to get only her voicemail.

 

'You have reached the cell phone of Elizabeth Bennet. I am unable to take your call at present, so please leave a message at the tone. You may also reach me at my office at 555-6374. Thank you.'  _Hmm, she sounds hot, if a bit anal. Like you can talk, Mr. Colour-coded Plastic Bags_.

 

'Ms. Bennet, my name is William Darcy. I flew in from New York this morning, and I must have picked up your suitcase by mistake. I was wondering if perhaps you had mine as well. Please call me in suite 502 of the Regency Hotel, or just call back this number. Thank you, and have a pleasant evening.'

 

Lizzy flopped down on her bed, tired from her trip and her father's retirement party, which had run late into the night. Out of habit, she checked her cell for messages and was surprised to find that she actually had one. _Wow, what a great voice_ , she thought as she listened to the man explain the suitcase mystery. _I can’t believe another person owns such an obnoxious suitcase, especially someone who sounds like that. Of course, he does put his stuff in colour-coded bags_. She decided to call him the next morning to arrange the switch, and fell asleep thinking of that dreamy voice.

 

'Hello?  Ms. Bennet!  Very well, Lizzy. Yes, that would be perfect. OK, I’ll meet you in the lobby at noon. Thanks very much. Goodbye.'  William hung up the phone with a strange feeling of giddiness. Ms. Bennet- Lizzy- definitely sounded attractive, and he had an appointment to meet her that very day. Perhaps this trip wasn't going to be so boring after all.

 

For some reason, Lizzy found herself putting on one of Kitty's slightly sluttier dresses and even a bit of makeup just to pick up her suitcase. She finally had to admit to herself that this William Darcy character did sound pretty hot, and just in case he was as appealing in person as he sounded on the phone, she might as well look halfway decent. After a final check in the mirror, she picked up the orange bag and headed out the door.

 

She saw the suitcase first; it was hard to miss that horrid orange. The man attached to it was pretty attention-grabbing in himself though. Tall, dark and handsome were in fact the perfect words to describe him. _Damn… what a fine hunk of man_.  Composing herself, Lizzy approached him with her brightest smile and hoped she wasn’t blushing. 'Mr. Darcy?'

 

William turned around and came face to face with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. 'Lizzy Bennet?'  She nodded. 'Please, call me William.'

 

'All right, William. I’m terribly sorry about the mix-up. I can't believe two people in this world owned this same hideous suitcase, much less two on the same flight!' she said laughingly.

 

He stared at the gorgeous woman before him, raking his eyes over her body with a slack-jawed expression of stunned approval. She was lively, intelligent _and_ beautiful; he was a lost man.

 

'Mr. Darcy?  Might I have my suitcase?'

 

'Only if you have dinner with me,' he blurted out before he could stop the words. He cringed with embarrassment, but fortunately she smiled.

 

'Well, if that's what it takes, I suppose I must.'  He beamed and thanked her, but then a slight awkwardness settled between them.

 

'Um, your blue dress is very pretty,' he remarked in an attempt to break the silence, now easily able to picture her in the garment he had found while searching for identification.

 

'You looked through my bag?' she asked, somewhat affronted.

 

'I'm afraid I had to. The outer tag was missing, so I looked inside for a name. I do apologise for invading your privacy.'

 

'Oh… well, it's OK then. I do thank you for contacting me so promptly, by the way.'

 

'I would have called even sooner if I had known you were so lovely,' he replied without thinking. 'Oh Lord, I can’t believe I just said that.'  Lizzy laughed.

 

'Hey, flirt away. It’s been ages since I’ve been hit on by someone I was actually attracted to.'

 

'Very well. Why don't we make it lunch then?  I’d be more than happy to cancel all my appointments today.'  This was a bit more than Lizzy was expecting, but she took the bait.

 

'You're on. Should I change into my blue dress first?' she teased.

 

'You won't hear me complain, but the dress you’re wearing is quite nice too. I definitely need to change soon, though. All of my things are in this suitcase.'

 

'In colour-coded bags, too,' Lizzy said archly. 'You're very… organised.'

 

'Geeky, you mean?' William laughed. 'Well, I hope that doesn't make me a less appealing date.'

 

'I'm in no position to tease you. If you saw my desk, I think you'd agree.'  They continued chatting amicably as they made their way to the hotel restaurant and through lunch and drinks; it was nearly five o'clock before they realised that they had spent the whole afternoon together. William invited Elizabeth to just stay for dinner, but she demurred, feeling guilty for having neglected her parents all day. He was able to convince her to go out with him the following night after his meetings, though, and stole a kiss before she left. The dreamy expression on her face lasted until she got home.

 

It went away quickly, though, when Lizzy opened her suitcase to change into her own clothes for dinner and again found the organised collection of items that belonged to William. With a groan, she realised that they had been so distracted with each other that their entire reason for meeting had been forgotten. It was too close to dinner to leave at once, so she decided to eat, shower, and return to the hotel later that night. She told herself that she really needed her bag, but in reality, nothing there was indispensable; amazingly, she continued to persuade herself that her reasons were completely pure even as she reapplied her makeup and dabbed her 'getting lucky' perfume in all the right nooks and crannies. The note she left for her parents saying that she was going out with an old friend and would probably spend the night at 'her' place somehow escaped her suspicion as well.

 

Trying not to appear too nervous, Lizzy strode through the lobby and to the elevators of the Regency Hotel as if she were a guest, but her calm façade began to wear thin as she approached suite 502. Deciding it was best to just cut to the chase, she knocked on his door prepared to tell him immediately why she was there. He finally opened it after several knocks, dressed only in a hotel bathrobe and toweling his hair dry. _He was in the shower… oh yum!_ she thought lasciviously. William’s face broke into a wide grin.

 

 'Lizzy!  This is a surprise.'  Lizzy held up the suitcase sheepishly, hoping that her face was not too flushed.

 

'You won't believe this, but… we forgot to actually switch suitcases.'

 

'Are you serious?  Come in.'  Lizzy followed him into the room as he checked the contents of the bag sitting on his bed. Sure enough, it was Lizzy's. 'I can’t believe this. I'm so sorry. I hadn't opened the bag yet; as you can tell, I just got out of the shower.'

 

'It's all right. Seeing you again so soon isn't exactly a punishment,' she said in a voice that was huskier than even she expected. William's eyebrows rose and he stepped closer.

 

'I can't complain myself,' he replied, reaching out to cup her cheek before pulling her into a deep kiss.

 

'I really did come to return your suitcase,' Lizzy explained herself lamely, pressing herself tightly against him as he bent to kiss her neck. 'I swear I didn't come here to jump your bones or anything.'

 

'That's a shame. I was looking forward to you jumping my bones.' 

 

'Well, if you insist.'  William had just enough time to push the open suitcase to the floor before Lizzy threw him onto the bed with her entire body. 'Condoms,' she gasped while untying the robe.

 

'Suitcase. Several samples. I work in sales for a latex company,' he moaned in response to Lizzy's tongue running over his nipples.

 

'How convenient,' she giggled. The appropriate plastic bag was found and Lizzy hurriedly pulled the robe off his shoulders. He was ready for her, and she was more than enthusiastic for him; he slipped on the condom while she undressed herself, briefly showing off another example of the underwear he had admired earlier before that, too, hit the floor.

 

'Oh God,' William groaned as Lizzy climbed back onto him and slid down his length with a satisfied sigh. She quickly established a vigorous rhythm that he happily matched, rolling and writhing on the bed as their passions escalated with each thrust. William had never been worked so hard in his life; Lizzy demanded pleasure, and he happily provided it, bringing her to climax before she allowed him to find his release.

 

'I never do this kind of thing,' she panted when speech was finally within her power.

 

'I imagine not. There can't possibly be someone else with a suitcase like that,' he joked, earning a reproving smack on his chest.

 

'I _meant_ having sex with total strangers,' she corrected him.

 

'We're not strangers,' he protested. 'We spent several hours together this afternoon. I've spent less time with some members of my family.'  Lizzy laughed and snuggled up against him.

 

'My point is that there's something about you… do you think there's any chance of us seeing each other again?' she asked timidly.

 

'Well, we both live in New York, and let's be honest- good luck keeping me out of your pants after tonight.'

 

'You won't even see me _trying_ to do such a silly thing.'

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

A year later, when Lizzy and William were married, their guests found a somewhat strange request in the bridal registry: a complete set of bright orange suitcases so tacky that no one in their right mind would want to own…


End file.
